Coming back
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: My very first Kenshin fanfic, it was a request, it's not that good but I tried. Soooo Kenshin left to wander around and then....hehe please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin...damn...  
  
Ok, this is my very first Kenshin fanfic. I'm not a major know-it-all fan on the anime because I haven't seen too many eps, but this was a request so  
I'm gonna try my best!!! This is actually non-yaoi gasps are heard all around yeah yeah, but hey it will be great practice...so anyways, hope you  
enjoy it...or can bare it '''  
  
Warnings: Umm AUness  
  
Coming Back  
  
It was early autumn, the leaves were changing colors, getting ready for the winter weather, the air was crisp, it was a relatively nice autumn. The early evening sun set into place behind the trees and everyone began to go inside and prepare for dinner. Except for one. Kenshin Himura stayed outside in an empty forest. He stood amongst the golden trees looking down and gripping onto his sword. It was an odd sword, a reverse blade in fact, but he held it as though it could kill anyone with a single stroke. And it could actually. The wind blew and he shifted slightly in position, raising his sword and bringing one foot behind him. A single leaf fell from a tree in front of him and started falling before him. In nearly a split second, the leaf was in half, and Kenshin appeared to have not moved at all. People who had never heard of him would wonder how he could have done that so quickly. But many people knew how. He was a master at Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. Many who had dared to face him, found themselves knocked out within the first second, but they never found themselves dead. That was something Kenshin wanted to happen. He hated killing. To him, it was senseless, and he had already done it to many times. That was why he vowed never to kill anyone again.  
  
"No one...no one will die at my hands again!"  
  
Kenshin leapt up and started his practice. He practiced his styles and techniques nonstop until the sun had set and the moon had risen, bathing him in it's blue light. He stopped and stood stock still, the wind whisping around him. All that moved was his hair that stayed kept in a low ponytail. He finally sighed and put his sword back into it's sheath. He went over to a tall and full tree and sat down up against the trunk. He looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling in brilliance.  
  
"Another night under a tree beneath the stars..."  
  
A small smile touched his lips and he closed his eyes. He didn't drift off to sleep, instead memories flooded to him. Memories of all of them. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and of course Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
He muttered her name gently and softly then opened his eyes to slowly gaze up at the sky. He had left them just recently to travel alone and he had made sure they couldn't find him this time. He didn't know exactly why he left. Maybe to sort out his feelings, or just to get away. But it didn't matter. He still couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed but still had a small smile. He had contemplated for a few days to go back, but he decided against it. For now, he needed to be alone. He rested his hand onto the hilt of his sword and closed his eyes again. He would rise with the sun the next morning and practice before starting on his wandering again. The next morning at dawn, Kenshin awoke and began his practice. After about two hours, he rested against the tree, dripping in sweat. He removed the outer layer of his top and leaned back. The sweat glistened on his skin and he closed his eyes. As soon as he closed his eyes, her face was there again.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
Kenshin sighed. He just couldn't get her out of his mind! It was starting to get annoying. He opened his eyes and decided to get up. He walked through the forest, still hot and tired from training. As he walked the autumn breeze swept around him and cooled him off. Everything was beautiful and seemed so clean in this forest. Nobody else was there. He was alone with the trees and the animals that peered at him from around trees. A small fox followed him for a while as he continued to walk through the woods, lost in thought, but then ran away when he stopped to look at it. It was nearly an hour since he had left the spot and he was coming to an exit from the forest. He stopped and looked around one last time before leaving. He walked out of the empty field and onto a dusty country road. He had no idea where it would lead him but it didn't matter, he would still follow it regardless. The wind picked up slightly and the golden autumn leaves that lay on the road danced in the wind and around Kenshin. Everything was so peaceful. He smiled slightly and kept walking. He looked ahead and saw dark clouds coming in the distance, a storm would start soon and he had nowhere to go. He looked around, debating whether to go back towards the forest or not, when he saw a small path leading into a small brush area. He decided to follow the path in hopes it would lead him somewhere. After thirty minutes of following the path he still hadn't gotten anywhere and the heavens began to rumble with thunder and the wind became faster and colder. But he kept pushing on when up ahead he saw a town. His eyes widened when he saw the town.  
  
"It can't be....I've come back?"  
  
Kenshin picked his pace up and ran into the town as the rain began to pour down. He walked into the town and sighed semi happily.  
  
"Looks like I am back..."  
  
Kenshin walked down a familiar path and found himself in front of Kaoru's dojo. He walked through the entrance and stood there for a moment when the screen door opened and Kaoru peered out. She looked around and nearly fell over when she saw Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled gently and Kaoru slammed the screen open, running outside towards Kenshin. She practically jumped on Kenshin, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ah...Kaoru-san..."  
  
"Baka.....you said you'd never leave!"  
  
Kenshin looked down at her, still smiling.  
  
"I came back..."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes...you are...."  
  
The two of them were drenched standing out there but neither one cared, they just stood there in their embrace.  
  
Owari  
  
Well that's all for my first Kenshin fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it seemed kind of short...and bad...but it was my first Kenshin fanfic...sooo please be nice!!!! Ja 


End file.
